


With A Little Help (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethan Owens life had been simple. Up until the age of four that is. Her father passed on and her mothers near lost her mind with grief. With no home and no money she's forced to pick a pocket or two. So when an offer of shelter comes from a strange man in a green coat will she accept? Or will she refuse because of the secret she's been hiding from him. Dodger/OC and Charley/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2012, I am just re posting it...

**Title** \- _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Not the same_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre** \- _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

A slightly stooped old man, wonders up and down the market place, making eye contact with nobody. He keeps his head bowed low, the brim of his hat shadowing his elderly face. He watches people, busy with their day to day lives. Earning their keep. He chuckled to himself. What a way to live! Working! You didn't need to, not if you didn't want to. And did he want to? Of course not.  
  
Unnoticed by those around him, he slipped a hand into the pocket of a nearby gentleman and transferred the bulging wallet into his own coat. He continued down the street at a leisurely pace, so not to arouse suspicion, and smiled at how easy his line of 'work' was. After a while, he rested his feet and sat down on a small wall at the end of the road. From there, he was able to watch everyone pass by and pick out more potential victims. He also watched two of his boys, hard at work, their small grubby hands darting in and out of coat pockets. Charley Bates and The Artful Dodger, his two top workers. The Dodger spotted the old man and made in his general direction, a stolen bread roll in his hand. However, as the boy walked, a young girl about a head shorter than and not paying any attention to where she was going, walked straight into his chest. As the old man watched, he saw words of apology being spoken, and a small hand, quick as a flash, produce a handkerchief from a royal blue coat pocket.  
  
Dodger, who usually tossed the food to the old man and wondered on so no one knew they were together, was surprised when Fagin beckoned him over. As he reached the old man's side, he shook his head.  
  
"No one watches were they're goin' 'ey, Fagin?"  
  
"I think she knew exactly where she was going, Dodge." Fagin smiled a little as he took the bread roll from the boys hand. Dodger frowned. "Check your pocket, m'dear." His brows still furrowed, Dodger slipped his hands in his pockets.  
  
"She stole my handkerchief!"  
  
"Shush! Keep your voice down!"  
  
"Sorry, Fagin." Dodger said, his face full of anger and confusion.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be gettin' your pocket picked, did ye'?" Fagin teared off a peace of the bread and hands it back to Dodger.  
  
"No. Especially by a little girl."  
  
"What'd she look like?"  
  
"I dunno. Just a normal girl, I guess."  
  
Fagin stared around the market place for a while but couldn't spot the young lady anywhere. "Back to work, Dodge." He muttered as he rose to his feet. He spent the rest of his day wondering about town, seeing if he could spot the young girl, but it was no luck. She was gone, along with a perfectly good handkerchief.

* * *

It was another four days before Fagin heard word of the girl. He'd told Dodger to keep an eye out for her, his excuse being that he was curious as to where she acquired her skills. Dodger had thought it a little odd, given that Fagin only usually recruits male pickpockets, but he wasn't too bothered. She had to be good to have been able to steal from him without him noticing. He was the Artful Dodger after all.

Dodger and Charley had been out working when Dodger spotted her. She was in the same dirty, moss green dress with a tatty black shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. He went straight over to the Three Criples where he found Fagin sat in a darkened corner.  
  
"She's back." He said, sitting down beside the man. He went to take a sip of gin from the old man's glass but Fagin stood up.  
  
"C'mon Dodge. Off we go."  
  
They returned to the market place to observe her steal two apples and a small roll of bread. Fagin followed her, telling Dodger to stay behind. The girl, who had a keen eye for anything that could mean trouble, spotted him easily. She stood her ground, pretending not to have noticed but ready to flee if needs be.  
  
"Hello my dear." He said as he reached her side. She side glanced at him, taking in his stooped frame, straggly hair and tattered clothes. Likewise, Fagin had noticed the dirt and holes on her dress, the worn shawl, scuffed boots and unwashed brown hair. It hung limply in light waves to her waist, hiding half of her pale face. Her plain brown eyes were suspicious of him already and he knew he needed to gain her trust. "Hungry?" She shook her head, too fast for an honest answer. "No, I noticed your skill earlier. I 'spose you can get food when you like 'eh?" her eyes widened and in a second, she'd turned on her heel and fled. "Strange." Fagin muttered under his breath before making his way back to his shady corner in the tavern.

Later that night, Dodger joined him. He sat beside the old man and laid his top hat on the table. Fagin noticed that Dodger's elbow was started to come through his jacket.  
  
"Could do with gettin' a new coat, Dodge." The old man commented, poking his finger at the hole.  
  
"No at all!" Dodger defended. "It fits me proper now, I'll get Bet to sew it or somethin'." Just like his top hat, Dodger had grown up with his over sized blue jacket and he wasn't about to let either one go. Fagin chuckled a little and shook his head. "What 'appened with that girl anyway?"  
  
"She ran off."  
  
"I saw that. Why?"  
  
Fagin shrugged and poured the lad a tumbler of gin. "Scared, I 'spose."  
  
"Of you? Surely not." Dodger smirked and downed his drink before bidding the old man farewell and heading back to their hideout. The Three Cripples wasn't as lively since Nancy stopped going.


	2. Sorry Mister

**Title -** _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Sorry Mister_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

"Sorry mister, I was in a world of my own. Here, let me help." At the sound of the soft voice, Dodger whipped around from his place by a potential pick pocket victim and saw the same girl that had stole his handkerchief. She'd said the exact same thing to him. He watched her hand the man his package of books at the same time as her other hand produced a shiny pocket watch from inside his coat. The man wondered off, a smile on his face at having met such a polite young lady. Dodger hid a laugh as he passed him and made his way towards the girl.  
  
As he approached, she had her back to him, eyeing up the bakery window. Dodger stopped just behind her and leant forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I'll have me wipe back if you don't mind." With a gasp she turned around and upon seeing Dodger's face, she stumbled back wards into a cart, sending apples and oranges flying everywhere.  
  
"Oi, watch where you're going!"  
  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean...I just..." The girls stammered as she pulled herself to her feet. "I have to go." She took off down the street, Dodger hot on her heels.  
  
"Wait! I just want to talk to you!" Dodger called. The girl stopped running and turned back to face him. "Why'd you keep runnin' off? We might want to 'elp."  
  
"We?" She frowned.  
  
"Yeah, you met a friend of mine a few days ago. Old bloke, scraggly beard, hat, green coat." Recognition passed over her face. "So you know who I mean then." She nodded.  
  
"How exactly would you help?"  
  
"Talented young lady like yourself, could get free food an' lodgin's, with us."  
  
"Talented?"  
  
"In the means of picking pockets."  
  
Her face immediately darkened. "I'm not talented, I'm lucky. I don't do it cause I want to."  
  
"Well neither do we. No one steals cause they want to, we do it cause we 'ave to. How else we gonna survive, eh?" Dodger smiled. "Now, miss..."  
  
"Owens."  
  
"Miss Owens. What d'ya say?" For a moment, Dodger thought she was going to smile and follow him back to the den, however, she looked down at her feet and shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
"I can't, I have...I...I just can't. Sorry mister." She turned on her heel and left, at a brisk walk.  
  
"Dodger!" Dodger shouted. She glanced back with a frown. "My names Dodger. The Artful Dodger not mister." She nodded and continued on her way.

* * *

Dodger told Fagin the whole conversation when he arrived back at the hideout. Fagin frowned and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"Very strange." He mumbled.  
  
"What we gonna do? Leave 'er be?"  
  
Fagin shook his head. "Not just yet...I'll try and talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"Alright...G'night Fagin."  
  
"Goodnight, my dear, goodnight."

* * *

"Dodger, Charley."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll be sticking with me for today." Fagin placed his hat atop his head and followed the two teens out of the door.  
  
"Lookin' for the girl still Fagin?" Asked Charley.  
  
"Yes, my dear. I've got a plan this time though."

  
It was mid-afternoon when the girl made herself seen. She used her now familiar tactic of day dreaming and bumping into people on a plump lady. Fagin waited, until she'd acquired two apples before emerging from the shadowed alley and approaching her.  
  
"Good afternoon, my dear." He smiled. She nodded in acknowledgment. "What's your name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious, love." She eyed the old man before answering.  
  
"Bethan Owens."  
  
"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." Bethan rolled her eyes and Fagin smirked. "With an attitude I see. How old are you Bethan?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
Fagin was taken aback at her answer. He looked her up and down with a frown. "Seventeen?" She was very short, for her age. She probably only reached Dodger's shoulders. "You don't look it my dear." She shrugged. "Now, where is it you live, Bethan? A young girl on her own..."  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Well, why don't you come an' live with us? Have a nice bed and some food...Eh?"  
  
Bethan shook her head. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I...I just can't, I'm sorry mister." And once again, she sped away from the old man. This time however, Dodger and Charley had been waiting for this exact moment and followed her all the way back to a run down, un-used storage house. Dodger stayed hidden in an alley just a short way up the street, whilst Charley ran back to lead Fagin to the the girl's home.


	3. Piggy-Backin' Service

**Title -** _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Piggy-Backin' Service_  
 **Genre** \- _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

Bethan Owens had contemplated many things in her seventeen years of life. Most of the things she'd contemplated had been weather to wear a white dress or the yellow dress or whether mother would prefer daffodils or lillies for her birthday, However, as of recently her entire life had been turned upside down and she found herself contemplating things a little more sinister. Things she never used to even dare try to spell let alone think about committing them.  
  
The first thing she'd contemplated was theft. Not the petty pocket picking she'd resorted to but something bigger. A house break in or something of the sort. She had prepared herself for it too and found herself stood outside a large manor on a stormy night. Fortunately, she'd had a change of heart last minute and ran all the way home.  
  
The second thing she'd contemplated was the sordid affair that was prostitution. At the age of seventeen she wouldn't be the only young girl working the streets. Her mother had tried it when things first got difficult and thinking of the way it affected her, Bethan once again changed her mind and ran away from the first man that looked at her funny.  
  
The third thing she had contemplated was suicide. Bethan had never thought it would come to that, regardless of how hard things got. But after watching what happened to her mother and how hard it was to keep finding food, she thought it may make things easier. But she couldn't do it. She'd stood on London bridge and stared down into the water but she'd backed off and wondered home, crying that she couldn't do it, crying that she'd even thought about it.  
  
The fourth, final and most recent bit of contemplating that had taken place in Bethan's mind, had been regarding a young boy by the name of Dodger and an old, name-less man. They'd offered her help and she'd refused. How did she know she could trust them? Sure they had seen what she'd stolen and hadn't turned her in but it could be part of their plan. What the plan was she was yet to figure out. She'd started to contemplate returning to the market place, finding one of the men and asking them to repeat their offer. Free food and lodgings. Free. But she couldn't. They thought she was alone, they'd never take two. Would they?

  
"Bethan?" At the sound of the man's voice Bethan shot up and frantically scanned the room. There was nowhere to hide. How had he have found her? Surely he hadn't chased her, she would've been much faster than he was. "No need to be scared love, we just want to help." She could see his shadow under the door. Her heart pounding in her ears she shrank back against the wall as the wooden door was pushed open.  
  
The foul stench of death hit Fagin, Dodger and Charley's noses as soon as the door was opened. It was fainter in the hall, a sign the door was constantly kept shut. Fagin spotted Bethan in the far corner, shying away, so unlike the girl he'd spoken to in the market. Her eyes kept flicking to the other two corners of the room, where she and the door were not. Following her frantic gaze, he found in each corner, a body. One was a young girl, clearly a sister of Bethan's and currently asleep on an old piece of cloth that had been laid on the wooden floor. The other, just a lump, covered by multiple old worn sheets.  
  
"You can't help me." Bethan whimpered. "No one can."  
  
"Just tell us what happened." Fagin adopted a softer tone as he pulled Dodger and Charley further into the room and shut the door. He didn't need the smell drifting and alarming others.  
  
"She's dead." Bethan big brown eyes were glassy as she stared up at the three boys.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mama." Tears spilled down her porcelain cheek as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. "Papa died a year ago and left us little money. We lived on what was left but mother was depressed. We had to leave home and come here because we couldn't afford anywhere else." Bethan stood abruptly and crossed the room. She patted the mound of blankets that covered the corpse of her mother. "She drove herself mad with drink and died two months ago."  
  
"And whose this?" Fagin pointed to the sleeping girl.  
  
"Audrey. My little sister." Bethan moved her gaze to the girl and smiled a little. "She used to come out with me but she was bitten."  
  
"Bitten?" Frowned Charley.  
  
Bethan nodded. "A vicious dog attacked her late one night and it got infected. It gives her too much pain to walk now and until I find something to make her better, I can't leave." She stroked her sisters hair away from her face, mind reeling at the fact she'd just spilled her whole life to three people she didn't know. Leaving it on display for them to either accept her and help her or leave her in the death ridden loft.

  
She watched as the elderly man crossed the room and crouched down in front of her. He gestured to her sister and when she nodded her consent, he moved back the covers and pushed the girls dress to just above her knee. Charley and Dodger gathered behind the old man to see the now black and green wound on the side of the girls left calf.  
  
"It's a nasty one that is." Commented Charley.  
  
"Nothin' Nancy can't fix up." Added Dodger.  
  
Bethan, despite her mind telling her not to get her hopes up, stared up at the top hatted teen. "Nancy?"  
  
"A good friend of ours. Can fix anythin' can our Nance." Dodger held out his hand. "Let's get you back to the den and then we can get your little Audrey sorted, Eh?"  
  
"But what about mother?" Bethan stared at Dodger who turned to Charley who glanced at Fagin.  
  
"We'll give someone a tip off so she's found and buried, Nice and proper, how's that?"  
  
"But I won't know where she is."  
  
Fagin thought about it for a while before concluding, "I have friends my dear. Friends who can keep an eye out and let us know where she ends up."  
  
Bethan was quite for a moment, glancing from the men, to Audrey to her mother before finally nodding and taking the Dodger's still outstretched hand. "How will we move Audrey? People might get suspicious of an old man carrying an unconscious girl."  
  
"Wake 'er up an' I'll give her a piggyback." Said Charley. Everyone agreed that it was the best idea they had and so Bethan knelt down beside her sister.  
  
"Audrey?" She shook her shoulder lightly. "Audrey, wake up!" She said a little louder. The younger girls eyelids fluttered open to reveal her hazel, sleep dazed eyes. "Audrey, we're moving."  
  
Audrey sat up, the dirty cover falling away from her. She was almost identical to her older sister. Same waist length, wavy brown hair, same pale complexion and same height. They even wore matching dresses in different colours. Audrey's was a navy blue as Bethan's was a moss green. If Fagin didn't know better he would've said they were twins.   
  
"Where're we going?" The younger girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"These, er...gentlemen have offered us free lodging's and food. Of course, a certain amount of work will be done but you don't need to worry about that yet." Audrey turned her gaze onto the three men in the room.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Jack Dawkins, better known among me more intimate associates as The Artful Dodger." Dodger, removed his top hat and bowed, earning a chuckle from Charley.  
  
"Charley Bates, at your piggy-backin' service." He too, bowed.  
  
Fagin shook his head. "Fagin, my dear. You're Audrey, yes?"  
  
Audrey nodded as she gazed at Charley. "Piggy-backing service?"  
  
"That's how we're gonna get you an' you're leg back home."  
  
Audrey looked unsure but followed her sisters lead, and allowed Dodger to help her up onto her good leg and onto Charley's back. The five of them walked through London as fast and as inconspicuous as they could manage. To others they just looked like an average, scum of London family but they didn't want to risk raising any unwanted attention.  
It was already dark by the time they eventually, found themselves at Fagin's hideout. When they were inside Charley placed Audrey on a seat by the fire, careful not to injure her further. Fagin instructed Dodger to go and find Nancy and Dodger only stopped to ask if Bethan wanted to accompany him. She was torn, between meeting this 'Nancy' woman and leaving her sister in a strange place all alone. However, when she found Audrey chuckling at something Charley had said, she followed Dodger back out of the door.

The two walked in silence through the London streets, Bethan keeping her shawl tight around her. When they arrived at Nancy's, Dodger knocked three times and called his name. Bethan stood timidly behind Dodger, hiding behind his height as the door opened in front of them.  
  
"What's up, Dodger?" Came a broad cockney accent.  
  
"We need an 'and."  
  
"We?"  
  
Frowning Dodger glanced behind him to see that Bethan was stood directly behind him, thus being hidden from Nancy's view. He moved the the side and Bethan glared at him.   
  
"This is Bethan." Bethan moved her gaze to Nancy and smiled. She could've been her mothers cousin. They had the same strawberry blonde hair and warm gaze.  
  
"'Ello love." Nancy smiled. "Comin' in?"  
  
"No, you're comin' out." Interrupted Dodger.  
  
"Am I, now?"  
  
"Bethan's little sister Audrey needs your medical assistance."  
  
"Oh. What 'appened to 'er?"  
  
"Dog bite, got infected." Bethan mumbled.  
  
"Two minutes." Nancy disappeared inside her small home, leaving Dodger staring curiously at Bethan.  
  
"You've changed." Bethan frowned. "You were more than confident the other day and now you look like you wouldn't say boo to a goose."  
  
"I don't know if you noticed but today had been more than hectic and confusing." Bethan leant back against a wall. "And you saw me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Dodger it doesn't matter."  
  
"Right then." Nancy re-emerged, boots and shawl on, leather bag in hand. "Let's go fix your sister shall we?"


	4. A Female Mind

**Title -** _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title** \- _A Female Mind_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

"Right, now Bethan you might want to hold her hand." Instructed Nancy. Bethan took her sisters hand and clutched it tightly between hers.  
  
"Is it going to hurt alot?" Audrey asked, shakily.  
  
"It'll sting for a few minutes but a little pain is worth the use of your leg, isn't it?" Audrey nodded as Nancy poured a clear liquid onto a piece of rag she had previously sterilized in boiling water. The three girls were sat on the floor in a back room at Fagin's den. Bethan was knelt beside the window and Audrey was lay before her, her head resting on her lap. Her damaged leg was propped on an upturned crate and Nancy was knelt beside it, the contents of her bag set out across the floor. Bethan let Audrey squeeze her hand and dig her nails into her flesh as Nancy cleaned the wound. She bit on her own lip and stroked her sisters hair in a comforting gesture.  
  
"We'll be fine here, Audrey." She murmured. "We've got a bed and we've got food. Fagin's going to look after us now."  
  
"Aye, that he will. And me, an all. Dodge and Charley are always about too." Nancy added.  
  
"I know and it's great but...What about Mama, Bethie?"  
  
"She's gone." Bethan whispered.  
  
"I know, but is she alright? Is she happy now?"  
  
Bethan nodded. "She's with Papa now." She smiled a little. "I can guarantee they're dancing around with no shoes in heaven. Remember, just like we used to at Christmas by the fire?" Audrey giggled.  
  
"And what about us? Are we going to be happy?"  
  
"I'm sure we will. What with Nancy and Fagin to take care of us and Dodger and Charley to keep us company...It won't be like it used to but we can make it just as good. I promise." Audrey lifted her arm and stuck out her pinky finger. Bethan liked hers through it and the two squoze them together, making their promise all the more worthwhile.

  
Over the following week, Dodger noticed that when he and Charley returned from a day on the job, his best friend went straight over to Audrey to see how she was. Bethan had been doing small jobs everyday but returned sooner than everyone to take care of her sister. Nancy had shown her how to keep the wound clean and given her some medicine to stop Audrey from feeling any pain. Dodger admired Bethan for the amount of love and care she has for her sibling. She doted on her and did anything she could to make her happy. She didn't give a second thought to herself...As long as Audrey was content, so was Bethan.  
  
On this Sunday evening, as everyone sat around the den, either playing cards and conversing or drinking their watery gin, Bethan left her sisters side to join Dodger at his. Charley sat beside Audrey, telling her jokes and making her laugh as the two older teens watched them.  
  
"She thinks she should be up on her feet in a day or two." Bethan commented.  
  
"Good, she can come on a job with us. Charley would be chuffed." Dodger passed her his half empty glass of gin. She swirled it around the glass, took a small sip and handed it back. "Still not too keen on gin, eh?"  
  
"Not quite." Bethan smiled a little. "So you noticed it too then?" She nodded to Charley and Audrey. "They've bonded quite well, haven't they?"  
  
"I'll say."

* * *

"So, what 'appened to you parents, then?" Charley asked as he crunched his way through and apple.  
  
"They died." Said Audrey bluntly. She was sat on a grassy hill, resting her leg, beside Bethan as the two boys had been rolling down to the gravelly path below.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Charley plopped down into the spot beside Audrey. "If you don't mind me askin' of course."  
  
"Well...I'm not sure how Papa died. I was only two years old at the time."  
  
"Pneumonia." Bethan informed. "He died on Pneumonia. I was four, I can't remember it completely, but I remember Mama telling me that he had Pneumonia."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Dodger sat down beside Bethan with a frown. "What's Pneumonia?"  
  
"It's a lung disease." The eldest female answered. "He was bed ridden for a few weeks before he passed away." There was silence between the four as they enjoyed the mild sun that hung high in the sky.  
  
"Mother went crazy." Audrey said suddenly.  
  
"By no fault of her own." Bethan defended.  
  
"She chose to drink."  
  
"Because of the circumstances. Anyone would've done the same."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"You can't say that Audrey. She did her best for us."  
  
"She could've stayed sober."  
  
"You don't know what she went through."  
  
"We all went through the same. Papa died and we had no money!"  
  
"No, Audrey! She could've died doing what she did." Bethan had stood and took a few paces down the slope. Dodger and Charley sat in stunned silence. This was the first time they'd seen the sisters argue.  
  
"What do you mean she could've died?" Audrey voice fell quiet.  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Beth, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Beth, please."  
  
Bethan sighed and moved to sit between Dodger and her sister. "When the last of papa's money ran out, mama looked for other ways to make some...She...She started working the streets and the pain of knowing she was betraying papa in such a way drove her to drink to numb her thoughts. The drink drove her insane." Dodger patted Bethan's knee in what he hoped was a comforting manner.  
  
"She worked...She was a prostitute?" Audrey frowned. "You never told me."  
  
"She made me swear not to. She didn't want you to know. She thought you might hate her for it."  
  
"I could never hate her. I just wished I'd known sooner so I hadn't spent so long blaming her for her drinking."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you." Bethan and Audrey exchanged a hug as Dodger and Charley frowned at each other. They honestly couldn't comprehend the way a female mind works.


	5. No Sense

**Title -** _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title -** _No Sense_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

"Audrey have you seen my boot?"  
  
"No. Have you looked behind the bed?"  
  
"Yes." Bethan huffed and stomped off back toward the spot where she and Audrey spent there nights. Her walk was odd, given she only had one boot on and when she strode, wobbly, past Dodger, he couldn't help but giggle. "Shut up, Jack." The teenage female snapped.  
  
"Someones got their moody 'at on today, eh Charley."  
  
"Not 'alf, Dodge."  
  
"Someone will be having his hat shoved in the most unpleasant of places if he doesn't go and put his abnormally large nose in someone else business." Bethan muttered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. Charley grimaced and wondered off to find Audrey.  
  
It had been two months since the girls joined Fagin's gang and every now and then, there were times, like now, when Bethan and Dodger didn't always see eye to eye. Regardless of that fact, they'd still become very close friends.  
  
"What's got you in such a foul mood this mornin'?" Dodger asked, using his index finger to judge the size of his nose.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, , I'm missing a shoe."  
  
"Oh. You mean, that one?" Dodger pointed to a black boot that was lay in the corner of the room.  
  
"Did you put it there?"  
  
"Why would I move your shoes?"  
  
"To wind me up." Bethan marched off to find the offending garment and slip it on.  
  
"And why would I want to wind you up?" Dodger asked, following her.  
  
"Because that's what you do."  
  
The pair continued to bicker as Charley and Audrey sat and watched, amused smirks on their faces.  
  
"When do you think they'll see it?" Audrey whispered.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That they're meant to be together."  
  
"Oh...Well, seems to me that Beth's just as stubborn as Dodge and just as unwilling to talk about 'er feelings. So it could be a while."  
  
"Oh well. At least we have some entertainment in the meantime."  
  
"True."

  
"Come on my dears, that wound is all healed up now. Get on out and earn your keep." Fagin ushered the last four children out of the door with his usual crooked smile.  
  
"Are we staying together or splitting up today?" Asked Audrey.  
  
"Stayi-"  
  
"Splitting up." Bethan interrupted Dodger mid-word and the top hatted boy frowned at her. "We should go in pairs. Dodge and I will go to the market, you two take the town center."  
  
"Righty-O." Charley smiled as the pairs split up and went in their separate directions.  
  
" 'Ere, why'd you say split up?" Frowned Dodger, lifting his hat to scratch his head.  
  
"Because, I'm hoping those two will realize how in love they are with each other."  
  
"Ah...Right." Dodger smiled at Bethan's plotting as she moved to walk behind him. "What you doin'?"  
  
"Piggy-back." Bethan placed her hand on Dodger's shoulders before jumping up and letting him catch the back of her knees and holding her legs securely at his sides. With a giggle she plucked his top hat from his head and placed it atop her own dark hair.  
  
"One minute you arguin' with me an the next you want a piggy-back...Women don't make no sense."  
  
"Actually we make perfect sense. It's boys that are weird."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The main reason being you'll say one thing and mean something completely different."  
  
"I say exactly what I mean." Dodger defended.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
Dodger loosened his grip on Bethan's legs so she slipped a little causing her to cling tighter to his shoulders with a gasp. "I do." He confirmed.  
  
"If you say so Mr. Artful."

  
Eventually they found themselves in the market place, working together to pick the pockets of passers by. As the sun started to set, the pair made their way toward the town center, where they met up with Charley and Audrey. Bethan noticed that her sister was being alot quieter than usual on the walk back and so linked arms with her and slowed their pace so they were out of earshot of the boys.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Audrey answered as she stared down at her feet.  
  
"Liar." Bethan glanced over at Dodge and Charley who had stopped walking to wait for them. "We're going to go and visit Nancy, take our stuff back to Fagin, will you?"  
  
"Well we'll come with you." Said Dodger.  
  
Once again, Bethan removed his hat and dropped in two wallets, a handkerchief and a pocket watch. "No boys allowed I'm afraid." She waited until Audrey had dropped in her loot for the day before handing the hat back and turning back the way they'd come. "Ta-ta, boys."  
  
"Why are we going to Nancy's?"  
  
"We're not." Bethan took Audrey's hand and pulled her along until the reach the bank of a small stream that was void of any people. They sat down on the grass, their skirts pooling around them, "So, what's wrong?"  
  
Audrey sighed and lay back, staring up at the sky. "How do you know if a boy likes you?"  
  
"Ah." Bethan grinned and flopped back beside her sister. "So it's about Mister Bates is it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You two have been flirting with each other since you first met."  
  
"Really? So you think he likes me?"  
  
"It's so obvious. Why?"  
  
"Well...Promise not to laugh." Rather that say a word, Bethan merely held up her hand and poked out her pinky finger. Audrey linked hers through with a smile. "Well, we had a little break around lunch time and we sat on a wall to share some bread and an apple...And well...We were talking for a while and he leant forward as though he was going to kiss me but then some old man told us to get off his wall."  
  
"Awwwww." Bethan giggled.  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're just cute."  
  
"Well, what do I do now?"  
  
"I say, you take him to one side and tell him how you feel. Then give him a kiss."  
  
"Would that work?"  
  
"Absolutely...I suppose we better go see Nancy just in case any of the boys ask her about it."  
  
"Righty-O."  
  
"Hm. You've even picked up on his sayings."

 ** _-Meanwhile back at the hideout-_**  
  
"So, 'ave you told 'er yet?" Asked Dodger.  
  
"Told who, what?"  
  
"Told Audrey that you like 'er."  
  
"Oh. No. I nearly kissed 'er today but some grumpy git came out and told us t'move."  
  
"Oh, well mate. Always tonight, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dodger smiled, content that Charley was so easy to deal with. He knew Bethan and Audrey weren't visiting Nancy at all. He knew Bethan would be persuading Audrey to tell Charley how she feels in the way girls do. They dance around the subject until someone finally admits something. That is exactly why he sticks by his word the girls don't make any sense.


	6. Just Cause

**Title -** _With A Little Help_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Just Cause._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

"STOP! THIEF!"  
  
"Audrey run!" Bethan pushed her sister down an alley as she took off in the opposite direction hoping that they could shake off the slowly growing crowd that was hot on their heels. Bethan tore down back alleys and up side streets but still there were three men that weren't giving up on the chase. She could feel a burning in her chest that told her if she didn't stop to take a breath soon, she was going to pass out. Stealing a glance behind her, she saw the men were a fair distance away. She dove into an empty doorway, ducked down and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Where's she gone?" The voice was too close for Bethan to make any move. If she ran she'd get caught before she could take a step but if she stayed she'd be seen. Hoping for some kind of miracle running power, she pushed herself to her feet and took off running. She only got to the end of the alley before a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Think you can steal from me and get away wi' it do you?"  
  
"I didn't steal from you."  
  
"Don't lie to me, lass."  
  
"Search me. You won't find nothing of yours here."  
  
"None the less, you were seen."  
  
The man gripped the top of Bethan's skinny arm in one hand and marched her back through the market. Desperately, Bethan looked around for some means of escape but saw nothing. One thing she did see was Audrey, peeking out from an alley. Bethan's eyes went wide as she gave a discreet head shake, telling her sister to stay put.  
  
"Now then," Said the man, turning Bethan to face him. "Where's the other one you were with. We know she stole somethin' as well."  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't get smart with me."  
  
"That's not hard is it?" Bethan heard a chuckle from her left but when she turned to see who it was, she saw nothing but an orange stand. With a frown she turned back to the man. "So what are you going to do? Take me to the police?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna take you home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your accent is enough to let me know you ain't from 'round 'ere." The man looked Bethan up and down. "No, a runaway maybe but still...You're from the posher area of London, ain't you?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Come on, where do you live."  
  
"None of your business." Bethan yanked her arm free.  
  
"Don't you think your parents will be worried about you?"  
  
"Impossible. They're dead."  
  
"Uh...Oh...I, er..." The man seemed stumped for words as he removed his flat cap in respect for the dead. Just at that moment, the baskets of oranges to the left, toppled over onto the man and a pale, grubby hand grabbed Bethan's and dragged her away at full speed.

Bethan didn't question it and allowed the stranger to drag her along. All she could see, as she caught glimpses whilst she steered her way through the market, was a head of brown hair and a dark green coat. The stranger pulled her away from the hustle and bustle of everyday London, down alleys she'd never been down before until eventually she saw something familiar. The rickety old staircase that lead to the gang's hideout. Bethan stopped dead, having to lean back slightly to pull the stranger to a stop too. When they turned around Bethan frowned.  
  
"Dodge? Where's your hat? And your coat?"  
  
"Couldn't come and get you in my usual gear could I? I'd get recognized if I went out tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. You look different." The two continued on up the stairs at a slower pace. "You don't look like Dodger."  
  
"Who do I look like?"  
  
"I don't know. Dodger wears a top hat and a bright blue coat not no hat and a dowdy, boring jacket." Bethan shrugged, noticing that her hand was alot colder than it had been when Dodger was clutching to it. "How'd you know where I was anyway?"  
  
"Audrey ran straight to find Charley and me, she knew we were working near the bakery." Dodger and Bethan sat down on the balcony, dangling their legs through the railings and looking down at the muddy floor far below them. "Why'd you tell Audrey not to come out from the alley anyway?"  
  
"Cause she'd get caught. I'd rather it was be that got the short drop and sudden stop than Audrey."  
  
"Yeah." Dodger pondered. "I think I'd do the same for Charley."  
  
"Who knew The Artful Dodger was caring." Bethan giggled.  
  
"Oi. I care about loadsa people."  
  
"Name three, not including Charley."  
  
"Alright...Nancy...Audrey."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Charley likes 'er so I 'ave to care."  
  
"Fair enough, one more."  
  
Dodger was quite for a moment before he answered. "I care about you too."  
  
"Me?" Bethan gasped. "Why?"  
  
"Cause." Dodger shrugged and pushed himself to his feet. "I just do." And with those three little words Dodger marched off into the den, leaving an utterly confused Bethan sat alone as the sun set.

As it got darker and darker, Fagin noticed one head missing from the room.  
  
"Audrey, my dear?"  
  
"Mmm?" The young girl asked from her seat between two of the youngest boys.  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
"With Dodge."  
  
"No she ain't." Came a call from the far corner of the room. Dodger was lay across his bed with his top hat rested over his eyes, "She was on the balcony last I saw." He added. With a frown, Audrey hoped up and went to find her big sister.

When she got outside, Bethan was indeed still sat with her legs dangling through the railings.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, just confused."  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Audrey sat down beside her sister.  
  
"No thanks, love." Bethan gave her a reassuring smile. "So, how are things with Master Bates?" Bethan hope the change in topic would steer her mind from the queasy feeling she'd been experiencing in her stomach. A small smile graced Audrey's lips and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm going to take that as a 'very well'."  
  
"He kissed me this morning before we went out on the job. He said he had to do it now or he was going to drive himself insane."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"Shush. Now come on, before Fagin starts tearing what's left of his hair out."


	7. Fine

**Title -** _With A Little Help  
_ **Chapter Title -** _Fine  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters, and the plot for this fic._

* * *

It was a mild summers day in London as Bethan Owens wondered the streets. She was near her old home, just enjoying being somewhere familiar, somewhere she had made so many memories. She sat down on a bench that was at the end of the street she used to live on. Men and women were passing her by, staring at what they saw as another street urchin. Whilst she watched the world pass her by, she noticed girls that seemed to be the same age as her, walking arm and arm with men, occasionally stopping to kiss.  
  
She sighed and left the area, returning to her new home. Sure it wasn't as clean and organized as her old home, but she felt happy here none the less. When she arrived at the bottom of the staircase leading to the gangs hideout, she heard someone call her name from above. Glancing up, she found Dodger, sat with his legs hanging through the railing.  
  
"Why the frown?" He asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"I saw some girls my age around my home." Dodger stared. "It's my birthday soon and most girls my age are already married. Some have even got kids."  
  
"You want kids?" Dodger's eyes were wide.  
  
"No of course not. But it just reminds me that if mama and papa were still alive, I'd probably be married." She smiled. "I used to think I'd get married to Arnold Smith. He lived around the corner from us."  
  
"Arnold Smith? What kind of name is that?" Dodger scowled, a pang of jealousy running through him, toward a man he'd never met.  
  
"What kind of name is the Artful Dodger?" Bethan chuckled. "Besides, he had an arranged marriage as far as I can remember."  
  
"You really want all that? Marriage, kids and so on?"  
  
"I don't know. Marriage was an ideal I grew up with so I guess I do kind of want it. The rest I'm not really bothered about."  
  
Dodger looked thoughtful for a moment. "We can pretend we're married if you like."  
  
Bethan blushed a vibrant pink. "Oh..Well, I mean..Um...That would be, erm, lovely but you know, erm, just pretend...Of course."  
  
Dodger smiled at Bethan's dithering. The way the colour in her cheeks spread into her ears made his stomach flutter. "You're cute." He blurted before he could realize what he was about to say and stop himself. Bethan's blush grew more and more furious and she dropped her gaze, letting her hair fall to hide her face. "No...I mean...Well you are cute but I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's fine." Bethan mumbled.

  
Little did the pair know, that just behind them, just behind the door to their hideout, two nosey teens sat listening together, their ears pressed against the wood. Audrey giggled as Charley rolled his eyes.  
  
"He should've just left it at ' _you're cute_ '." He sighed, standing up.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Bethan. Try and persuade her to talk to Dodge. We've been here five months now, you'd have thought they'd at least of kissed once." Audrey was pulled to her feet by Charley, her boyfriend now for just short of three months.  
  
"Right. I spose I better 'ave a word with Dodge then 'eh?" Charley smiled as Audrey nodded and together they opened the front door and moved beside the silent pair on the balcony.

  
"Hello." Audrey greeted. "Bethan, let's go for a walk. Just us."  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while since Dodge and I 'ave 'ad some boy time." Charley nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright." Bethan pushed herself up and linked arms with her sister. "Bye!" She called to Dodger who meekly waved in her direction as Charley pulled him inside.

  
The girls returned to the grassy hill that overlooked the stream where not so long ago Bethan had asked Audrey about her own love life. Funny how the tables turn so quickly.  
  
"What do you want?" Bethan asked as she sat down. "I know you want something, I can tell."  
  
"We need to talk about Dodger." Audrey said bluntly. "It is so painfully obvious, and it has been since we first joined Fagin's gang, that you love him."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not. Don't dismiss me so suddenly." Audrey lightly hit her sisters arm. "It obvious Bethie. Just admit it."  
  
"I can't admit something that isn't true." Bethan folded her arms across her chest, never meeting her sisters gaze.  
  
"Look me in the eye and say it then. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are honestly not in love with Jack."  
  
"Don't call him Jack, he doesn't like it."  
  
"You can't do it, can you?"  
  
With a sigh Bethan turned her head, eyes locking with her sisters. "I do not...I don't...Oh for gods sake, I don't know Audrey." Bethan flopped back to lie on the grass.  
  
"You don't know what?"  
  
"You love Charley don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well how did you know?"  
  
"You just do. I'd do anything for Charley and I bet that you'd do anything for Dodger."  
  
Bethan frowned and lay an arm across her eyes, blocking out the sun that seemed to be growing warmer as it drifted into the evening. "Course I would. But that's because he saved us from living in that disused storage building...We'd probably be dead or starving if he hadn't."  
  
"Bethie, it wasn't just Dodger. It was Fagin and Charley too. You do love him."  
  
"So what if I do? Not much I can do about it is there?"  
  
"You could tell him."  
  
"What? And have him laugh at me?"  
  
"You are so blind! He just offered to pretend he's your husband and told you you're cute. He saved you from the men who thought you were stealing from them when it was actually me. He could've been caught and sent to the gallows that day. He does everything for you. He even gave you his blanket when it got really cold that night, remember."  
  
"I refused to take it."  
  
"Yes but you fell asleep shivering and he put it over you anyway."  
  
"Really?" Bethan moved her arm to frown at her sister. Audrey nodded.  
  
"Promise me you'll tell him." Audrey held out her pinky finger. Reluctantly Bethan linked hers through it.  
  
"In my own time though."  
  
"Soon as possible." Audrey started to pull of her boots and torn stockings.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going in the stream."  
  
Giggling, Bethan followed suit and the two sisters went paddling in the shallow waters.

  
-Meanwhile in the den-  
  
"Dodge?" Charley sat on his bed as Dodger lay down across his.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"When you gonna tell 'er?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Your wife."  
  
Dodgers eyes widened. "You been listenin' at doors again Charley?"  
  
"Per 'aps."  
  
"Git." Dodger placed his top hat over his eyes.  
  
"Just tell 'er you love 'er. It'd be so much easier."  
  
"She'd laugh."  
  
"She loves you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"She does. She'd do anythin' for you that girl. Why do you think she got so embarrassed when you said she was cute."  
  
"Goodnight Charley."  
  
"We 'aven't 'ad dinner yet." Charley smirked and leant forward to look at his friend. "If you don't tell 'er I'm gonna lock you both in the loft until one of you cracks."  
  
"Oh shut up Charley."  
  
"Tell 'er."  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I do?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Fine then. I'll tell 'er." And with that, Dodger rolled onto his side to stare at the blank wall. He ignored Fagin's shouts of 'dinner' and focused solely on the daunting task of telling someone that you love them.


End file.
